I'm Loving Only To You
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: This is a year after the events that happened in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Envy's been envious of everything of humans but he's envious of himself because he can't get the one he loves. Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters. I'm just here to make a firetruckin' story_**

* * *

**Envy's POV**

It's been a year ever since the war and everything's gone to shit. I'm the only homunculus alive and I think Pride or Selim is now a human. Also nothing's been the same the guy who almost burned me to death, Roy Mustang, is now the leader of this country. The short guy(Edward) is now taller and his brother who used to be a metal suit is now human. How fucked up can my life get, I already accepted defeat and the fact i'm still alive makes it lonely and boring.

I can't do anything exciting anymore, they got these new devices that can track me if i change form into another human.

The worst thing is the bastard, Edward, told me the truth. I am envious of humans, I envy them because they can stand up when all hope is lost, they live happily, they don't become monsters like me and certainly I'm envious because I treat them like garbage when I myself is the lowest piece of garbage.

raBut the one man I envy the most is Colonel fucking Mustang because he got the power that is rightfully ours and most importantly he got her. Kind of the girl I like- maybe adore- a slight crush. OK! I really love her, how beautiful she is, how nice she can get and how nice she smells. God, I can't get enough of her.

Wait, hmm. I think I got myself an idea. Maybe it might give me enjoyment for the whole night. Yeah! I'll drop by a visit.

After that Envy was running in the direction to Central

**Riza's POV**

As Riza was on her way to Central. She sighed when she got to the parking lot. Its gonna be like any ordinary day. Me still doing Mustang's paperwork while he tries to offer me escape by trying to date him. I'll never go with a guy like that he makes me so mad that I want to shoot him but I can't because I can't kill this country's leader.

As she was walking someone called onto her.

"How is my favorite lieutenant doing" said Mustang in his charming way.

"Oh! By the way i have lots of paperwork and I was wondering a beautiful girl like you should re-lax" said Mustang stuttering as Riza pulled a gun on him

"Listen to me you asshole if you're still thinking on that cheap old trick. I will not hesitate to cut your balls of and shoot you a million times in the head" said Riza angrily.

"Ok! You got me again lieutenant but there most be a reason why you have escaped my charms for all this time maybe you're lesbian " said Mustang

Upon hearing that Riza socked him with a punch and the Fuhrer was sent flying out of Central.

When she was walking to her office she kept on mumbling about these things.

"That damn Mustang telling me I'm a lesbian next time I see him I am really going to shoot his face off."

When she got to her office she started working and working to finish this so she can go home and be with Black Hayate.

As she was almost done she heard the window open and as she looked back she saw nothing.

So she got up and closed it and thought it was weird. After that she got back to her work she was still cautious though because it still could be an intruder.

She got the feeling that someone was behind her and when she felt a touch she immediately grabbed a hold of her gun and was about to pull the trigger.

When the thing reached out to her and kissed her and this made her blush and then after a few seconds of being stunned her body was moving in a way she did not tell herself to do and that was go with the kiss. She opened her mouth so that the thing's tongue could go and explore her mouth but then she snapped herself out of the trance and held her gun again and asked.

"Who goes there. Come out and show yourself!"said Riza who then shut her mouth because the next thing she was going to say was. "Why are you such a good kisser!" and "Where did you learn that?"

A familiar voice then came and said,"If I wasn't wrong you enjoyed that darling."

Then what Riza saw next scared and kinda was happy that the thing came forward to the light and touched Riza's cheek and said"i'm back did you miss me" said Envy. As Envy said that he approached his mouth to her mouth and then they had another passionate kiss.

**Cliffhanger**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters. I'm just here to make a firetruckin' story_**

* * *

**Envy's POV**

It's been a year ever since the war and everything's gone to shit. I'm the only homunculus alive and I think Pride or Selim is now a human. Also nothing's been the same the guy who almost burned me to death, Roy Mustang, is now the leader of this country. The short guy(Edward) is now taller and his brother who used to be a metal suit is now human. How fucked up can my life get, I already accepted defeat and the fact i'm still alive makes it lonely and boring.

I can't do anything exciting anymore, they got these new devices that can track me if i change form into another human.

The worst thing is the bastard, Edward, told me the truth. I am envious of humans, I envy them because they can stand up when all hope is lost, they live happily, they don't become monsters like me and certainly I'm envious because I treat them like garbage when I myself is the lowest piece of garbage.

raBut the one man I envy the most is Colonel fucking Mustang because he got the power that is rightfully ours and most importantly he got her. Kind of the girl I like- maybe adore- a slight crush. OK! I really love her, how beautiful she is, how nice she can get and how nice she smells. God, I can't get enough of her.

Wait, hmm. I think I got myself an idea. Maybe it might give me enjoyment for the whole night. Yeah! I'll drop by a visit.

After that Envy was running in the direction to Central

**Riza's POV**

As Riza was on her way to Central. She sighed when she got to the parking lot. Its gonna be like any ordinary day. Me still doing Mustang's paperwork while he tries to offer me escape by trying to date him. I'll never go with a guy like that he makes me so mad that I want to shoot him but I can't because I can't kill this country's leader.

As she was walking someone called onto her.

"How is my favorite lieutenant doing" said Mustang in his charming way.

"Oh! By the way i have lots of paperwork and I was wondering a beautiful girl like you should re-lax" said Mustang stuttering as Riza pulled a gun on him

"Listen to me you asshole if you're still thinking on that cheap old trick. I will not hesitate to cut your balls of and shoot you a million times in the head" said Riza angrily.

"Ok! You got me again lieutenant but there most be a reason why you have escaped my charms for all this time maybe you're lesbian " said Mustang

Upon hearing that Riza socked him with a punch and the Fuhrer was sent flying out of Central.

When she was walking to her office she kept on mumbling about these things.

"That damn Mustang telling me I'm a lesbian next time I see him I am really going to shoot his face off."

When she got to her office she started working and working to finish this so she can go home and be with Black Hayate.

As she was almost done she heard the window open and as she looked back she saw nothing.

So she got up and closed it and thought it was weird. After that she got back to her work she was still cautious though because it still could be an intruder.

She got the feeling that someone was behind her and when she felt a touch she immediately grabbed a hold of her gun and was about to pull the trigger.

When the thing reached out to her and kissed her and this made her blush and then after a few seconds of being stunned her body was moving in a way she did not tell herself to do and that was go with the kiss. She opened her mouth so that the thing's tongue could go and explore her mouth but then she snapped herself out of the trance and held her gun again and asked.

"Who goes there. Come out and show yourself!"said Riza who then shut her mouth because the next thing she was going to say was. "Why are you such a good kisser!" and "Where did you learn that?"

A familiar voice then came and said,"If I wasn't wrong you enjoyed that darling."

Then what Riza saw next scared and kinda was happy that the thing came forward to the light and touched Riza's cheek and said"i'm back did you miss me" said Envy. As Envy said that he approached his mouth to her mouth and then they had another passionate kiss.

**Cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters. I'm just here to make a firetruckin' story_**

* * *

**Envy's POV**

It's been a year ever since the war and everything's gone to shit. I'm the only homunculus alive and I think Pride or Selim is now a human. Also nothing's been the same the guy who almost burned me to death, Roy Mustang, is now the leader of this country. The short guy(Edward) is now taller and his brother who used to be a metal suit is now human. How fucked up can my life get, I already accepted defeat and the fact i'm still alive makes it lonely and boring.

I can't do anything exciting anymore, they got these new devices that can track me if i change form into another human.

The worst thing is the bastard, Edward, told me the truth. I am envious of humans, I envy them because they can stand up when all hope is lost, they live happily, they don't become monsters like me and certainly I'm envious because I treat them like garbage when I myself is the lowest piece of garbage.

raBut the one man I envy the most is Colonel fucking Mustang because he got the power that is rightfully ours and most importantly he got her. Kind of the girl I like- maybe adore- a slight crush. OK! I really love her, how beautiful she is, how nice she can get and how nice she smells. God, I can't get enough of her.

Wait, hmm. I think I got myself an idea. Maybe it might give me enjoyment for the whole night. Yeah! I'll drop by a visit.

After that Envy was running in the direction to Central

**Riza's POV**

As Riza was on her way to Central. She sighed when she got to the parking lot. Its gonna be like any ordinary day. Me still doing Mustang's paperwork while he tries to offer me escape by trying to date him. I'll never go with a guy like that he makes me so mad that I want to shoot him but I can't because I can't kill this country's leader.

As she was walking someone called onto her.

"How is my favorite lieutenant doing" said Mustang in his charming way.

"Oh! By the way i have lots of paperwork and I was wondering a beautiful girl like you should re-lax" said Mustang stuttering as Riza pulled a gun on him

"Listen to me you asshole if you're still thinking on that cheap old trick. I will not hesitate to cut your balls of and shoot you a million times in the head" said Riza angrily.

"Ok! You got me again lieutenant but there most be a reason why you have escaped my charms for all this time maybe you're lesbian " said Mustang

Upon hearing that Riza socked him with a punch and the Fuhrer was sent flying out of Central.

When she was walking to her office she kept on mumbling about these things.

"That damn Mustang telling me I'm a lesbian next time I see him I am really going to shoot his face off."

When she got to her office she started working and working to finish this so she can go home and be with Black Hayate.

As she was almost done she heard the window open and as she looked back she saw nothing.

So she got up and closed it and thought it was weird. After that she got back to her work she was still cautious though because it still could be an intruder.

She got the feeling that someone was behind her and when she felt a touch she immediately grabbed a hold of her gun and was about to pull the trigger.

When the thing reached out to her and kissed her and this made her blush and then after a few seconds of being stunned her body was moving in a way she did not tell herself to do and that was go with the kiss. She opened her mouth so that the thing's tongue could go and explore her mouth but then she snapped herself out of the trance and held her gun again and asked.

"Who goes there. Come out and show yourself!"said Riza who then shut her mouth because the next thing she was going to say was. "Why are you such a good kisser!" and "Where did you learn that?"

A familiar voice then came and said,"If I wasn't wrong you enjoyed that darling."

Then what Riza saw next scared and kinda was happy that the thing came forward to the light and touched Riza's cheek and said"i'm back did you miss me" said Envy. As Envy said that he approached his mouth to her mouth and then they had another passionate kiss.

**Cliffhanger**


End file.
